


Paradise Ohio

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [9]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Henri wants to leave Paradise, but he doesn't want to break Four's heart.
Series: Lorictober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 3





	Paradise Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> I was uninspired on writing today. The next two will probably be a couple days late.

Henri was unnerved by Malcolm Goode’s disappearance. He didn’t want to worry Four; his young Garde didn’t even know why they were really in Paradise, Ohio. With Malcolm disappearing, it was likely that the Mogs were keeping an eye on the place. He wanted to move them, but Four had already formed attachments. Henri didn’t want to get in the way of that connection, especially with the way Four was developing legacies. He remembered his own love, and he remembered losing her. Four wasn’t going to go through that if he had any say.


End file.
